Past,present,future
by CFD6
Summary: It's Gabby Dawson's first day at 51. She works with her best friend Shay and starts to have feelings for Matt Casey who is taken by Hallie. What will Gabby do when Matt breaks with Hallie and Matt tells her he has feelings for her ? They start dating and when Hallie find out she will do what she can to win Matt back. Who will be involved? What will her plan be? Will she hurt Gabby?
1. chapter 1

Gabbys prov 

Today is my first day at firehouse 51. I moved back to Chicago about 10 months ago because of my abusive ex boyfriend Daniel. I met him at a bar one night. It was supposed to be a one night stand but he was really sweet and caring so we went on a date and it went from there. He even persuaded me to move to Tennessee after 5 months of dating. I worked at firehouse 105 on the other side of town until I transferred out because the guys didn't take to well of a woman in their firehouse.

As I walk up the drive to firehouse 51,I see some firemen doing drills in the hot Chicago sun. I walk up to the men as I approach them they all stop what they are doing and turn there attention to me. "Hi I'm Gabriella Dawson , the new paramedic on ambulance 61 but you can call me Gabby or Dawson eithers fine." All the guys just stare at me and as I move slightly I notice a blonde man walk towards me and says "Hi I'm Matthew Casey truck lieutenant of truck 81 and you can call me Matt or Casey." He says with a smile on his face and I smile back we hold each other's gaze until somebody clears their throat .

Matts prov

Me and the guys are doing drills as this young beautiful woman walks up the drive of 51 and introduces herself as Gabriella Dawson the new PIC on 61. She looks absolutely gorgeous. She has mocha skin and medium length slight curled brown hair put in a ponytail. She has chocolate brown eyes, pink soft lips with a hint of red in them. A white tank top that shows of a bit of cleavage and black tight skinny jeans and some white converse. I thought she looked absolutely gorgeous and I would do anything to be close to her. So I went and introduced my as I finished introducing myself we held each other's gaze with a passion all I wanted to do was take her somewhere and have her to myself. "You can't think like that you have Hallie" I reminded myself. We still held each other's gaze until somebody cleared there throat. I turned around to see the guys stood there with grins on there faces.

"Let me introduce you to the guys " I say as I avert my eyes back to her and with that she nods her head. "This is Andy Darrden, Joe Cruz,Christopher Hermann, Otis , Mouch and our Candidate Peter Mills." I said as I pointed to all the guys.

Gabbys prov

After Matt introduced all the guys I heard a loud pitched scream which could only belong to the one and only Leslie Shay. Shay is my best friend and I didn't tell her that I was going to be working here at 51 with her as i wanted to surprise here and boy I did.

"What are you doing here not that I don't want you to be but..." she says still excited " I am now officially your new PIC." I say smiling " WHAT!! OMG REALLY!!" She asks as I nod and she wraps me up into a big hug while all the guys are standing around looking so confused. That's until Otis pipes up and asks "you two know each other?" " yeah me and Gabby grew up together and we know everything about each other aswell. She's also my best friend so if I find out or even see you guys flirting with my best friend I will kick your ass. Got it?" I just stand there and chuckle.

" what do you mean you know everything about each other and how far does it go?" peter mills ask us innocently. In which shay replies with and embarrassing statement "it like I know who she lost her virginity to and she knows who I lost my virginity to, but if I had my way I would get her to tell me all the dirty details of who she slept with." I stand there with my mouth open and wide eyes. I slap her shoulder and cover my eyes while the guys just stood there laughing at the both of us as I seem to be the only one not laughing because I'm that embarrassed.


	2. Enemy's

**2 weeks later.**

Matts prov

I'm sat down at the top of the table as the double doors open and Gabby and Shay are walking in with different expressions on their faces. Shay has a confused and worried look and Gabby (who just started today) looks upset and angry. Everybody looks up at the two wondering if it was the call. Gabby just looks and heads towards the bunk room and Shay walks in with Squad 3 trailing behind her. "You guys alright?" Says Mills. "Um... Casey can I talk to you for a minute please, in private?" Shay asks hesitant. I nod curiously and say "yeah, in my office." And we walk towards my office and stand in front of each other. "You ok Shay?" "Umm... well we dropped at patient of at lakeshore and we see, Hallie walking towards us and she looks angry and glares at Gabby and Hallie stands there and watches her just walked away pale as if she was going to be sick." I'm confused as to what she's getting at. "So I was wondering if you know if anything is going on between the two?" "Because I've never seen Hallie like that before?"

"Not that I know of but I will look into it if that's what you want?" I say curious "yeah that will be great because Hallie looked like she was about to scream at Dawson." And after that she heads out of my office and I walk out to go and find Gabby. As I look in the bunk room and the laundry room I head into the bathroom and find her stood in front of the mirror looking like she has just seen a ghost.

Gabbys prov

As I walk through the doors I walk to the bathrooms through the bunk room so I don't have to go past everybody and look at their stares. We had just dropped a patient of at lakeshore and I was filling out paperwork when I happen to see my worst enemy... Hallie Thomas. We hated each other for years.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _January 7th 2014_

 _It was snowing. We were called out to a call on the highway. There was a badly injured pregnant woman who was about to give birth. We called out for a doctor to come because she was losing a lot of blood during the birth. That's when I met Hallie Thomas the woman who seemed to think that she was better then everybody else. That was until that night of course when she came over and tried to take over this. With her way of doing things and my way, high attitude and bitchiness we clashed from the moment she spoke her first sentence. "We need to keep her here!, she's losing to much blood!!" " No we keep her here and both her and her baby will die!" I yell "Well she's giving birth on this highway if you like it or not!" She says in a low but threatening voice. I look towards who I presume is the husband and ask "Sir it's your choice, you can decide for your wife whether to give birth on this highway and have both her and your baby a slim chance of living or you can allow me to move your pregnant wife into the rig and give your wife and baby a higher chance of living." I state as the woman screams as her next contraction hits. "Sir you need to decide" I push trying to get and answer. "We will do it your way if it means they have a higher chance of living then I will do that."I nod "Absolutely not ! She is saying here !!" Hallie yells but me and my partner Sylvie Brett transfer her on to the gurney and move her into the back of the rig and head towards the hospital. And leave Hallie standing there absolutely fuming like she's about to erupt into balls of anger. When we reach the hospital and hand the woman over to the doctors, Hallie storms over to me and yells about how she has a higher standard and rank but she soon stops yelling when a doctor comes out to tell me I did the right thing and said I saved the mother and baby. I couldn't be happier and then he turned to Hallie and tells her that if we did it her way both the mother and baby wouldn't of have made it and told her to stop being stop being big headed by thinking of how far her rank would get her. And from then on from that very night me and Hallie Thomas have never been civil or yet so spoken to each other._

 **End of Flash Back**

 _As I stop thinking about that night I see Matt Casey stood there with his hands in his pockets and a slight smile on his face looking at me. I don't think I've seen anything hotter. "Hey are you ok? I've just spoken to Shay and heard about what went on with Hallie." "Why did Shay come to talk to you?" I ask confused. "Well ..Hallie is ... my... girlfriend." He says and I feel like my life has just been turned upside down. This man I have a huge crush on is dating my worst enemy. "Oh then she probably told you about me huh?" "No not once mentioned your name well not to me anyways." "Well me and Hallie have never got on if I'm being honest." "Why?" He asks curious. "Long story short, me and Hallie have different ways doing things and because there was a pregnant woman on a highway about to give birth." I exhale 'this is harder then I thought it would ever be' I thought. " and Hallie wanted her to give birth on the highway but the woman was losing to much blood. I asked the husband to make a choice. My way or Hallies way and he choose mine because they woman and baby had a higher chance of living. So we got to the hospital and Hallie walks through the door all angry and yells at me about her ranks and how she knows what she's doing. The doctor who treated the woman said i saved the new mother and baby and if we did it Hallies way she and the baby would never of made it. And so from then on she's always hated me and I still hate her for what she said to me that night."I say "what did she say to you that make you hate her?" He asks "well my parents abandoned me and she said that she's not at all suprised that they did. And said that I look like at stripper because of how I dress" he looks at my sympathetically. I carry on with tears in my eyes "well she also said... um... that I'm messed up and that I don't deserve to live because...I was depressed one time and I ... took a bunch of pills ... and that's when she said...that I should of chosen a ...different and effective method." At this point I had tears running down my face. "Gabby ... I don't know what to say... other than I'm really sorry." He says with tears in his eyes and he pulls me into one of the biggest hugs I've ever been in._

I


End file.
